Todo por una foto
by gemini in tauro
Summary: El único mal que Phichit había provocado era tomarle una foto a su Hushky. No entendía el escándalo que pasaba por la mente de Seung. [Tres viñetas]


**Disclaimer:** …nah, ya creen que Yuri! on Ice me pertenece. Sólo sirvo para escribir tonterías, cortitas, pero tonterías al fin y al cabo.

 **Título:** _Todo por una foto._

 **Resumen:** El único mal que Phichit había provocado era tomarle una foto a su Hushky. No entendía el escándalo que pasaba por la mente de Seung.

 **Comentario:** El fandom me sigue dando miedito, lo admito. Esta es una historia hecha a las carreras, así que no esperen coherencia, y no se sorprendan si hay typos. Puede o no que los personajes estén algo OoC, pero eso es lo de menos. Esta es, yo asumo, una rarepair así que no estoy tan… reticente a escribir algo. Also, es un regalo para Eny. ¡Espero que te guste, aunque sea boba y sinsentido! -sends kisses-

* * *

Todo por una foto.

* * *

Phichit se encontraba en una conversación con Yuuri cuando recibe un mensaje de un remitente que no tiene registrado en Line, arquea una ceja, extrañado.

―Eh…

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunta Yuuri desde el otro lado de la línea, con su acento japonés obviamente interviniendo en un fluido tailandés que podría hablar sin problema alguno. Aquello le hace devolver la vista a la pantalla, en la que aparece el rostro del nipón obviamente preocupado. Niega rápidamente, frunce el ceño y devuelve la vista a su celular, el cual titila con el mensaje todavía sin leer. Para su mala fortuna, le es ilegible el nombre, con caracteres que, aunque reconoce como coreano, no sabe ni se le antoja una forma de aprender a leerlos. Después se dirige a su compañero, y le dirige una sonrisa que, aunque nerviosa, intenta asegurarle que no hay nada que le preocupe.

―No… es nada, no te preocupes ―intentó avalarlo soltando un suspiro―. Continúa, te escucho.

Aunque se notaba obviamente que Yuuri no le creía, siguió su consejo y siguió hablando sobre unos cuantos pormenores sobre… Phichit no estaba seguro, pero que sonaban importantes y hasta casi sagrados para el otro. Desbloqueó su celular y en este había una frase que no sonaba para nada amistosa, y debajo de este aparecía una foto… no, no era una foto. Era una captura de pantalla.

El mensaje decía: _¿Se puede saber qué es esto?_

Estaba en inglés, estaba escrito en itálicas, como si quisiera remarcar la frase. La captura de pantalla era de una de sus fotos de Instagram, una que al inicio no reconoció.

Tardó al menos otros tres o cuatro segundos de observar como tonto a la pantalla para reconocer que era la foto del Hushky de uno de sus compañeros que había tomado hace no más de dos días. Era inusual para él recibir un mensaje que sonaba casi como una amenaza, especialmente siendo que él era una persona de naturaleza amistosa y no se atrevía a ser agresivo con alguien además de dentro de la pista.

Así que, inseguro, replicó al texto que había recibido.

 _Ah, 1 foto? quien eres?_

En lo que le respondían a su mensaje, decidió prestarle atención a su mejor amigo, quien estaba diciendo que debería ir a visitarle la próxima semana, ya que se acercaba el Hanami y las flores de cerezo eran la cosa más divina que Japón tenía por ofrecer.

―Tailandia también tiene cosas bonitas, no pienses que no. Tenemos costumbres fascinantes de las que todavía no te has enterado ―retó, a modo de juego. Es verdad que le interesaban las culturas foráneas, pero su meta principal era hacerle al mundo saber sobre la valía de su hermoso país de origen, sea o no el más hermoso del mundo.

―Lo seeeeeeeeé ―respondió Yuuri en la pantalla, soltando un bostezo. Phichit se rio inmediatamente al ver el sueño que había en su cara. Algo pareció iluminarse en la mente del mayor―. ¿Cómo le haces para que no te de sueño, por cierto? ¿No es algo tarde? Dime tu secreto.

―Las redes sociales te dan resistencia ―fue su respuesta dándole un guiño―. Te ves cansado, será mejor que duermas. ¿No tienes un entrenamiento planeado para mañana temprano, acaso?

Aquello cambió drásticamente la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, quien se despidió apresuradamente y maldijo por lo bajo como quinientas veces apagando su lado del monitor y deseándole a lo rápido unas buenas noches, madrugadas, o lo que sea que fuese en donde estaba ahora (si es que seguía en Tailandia o estaba en América como prometió que lo haría al terminar la sesión de competencias). Phichit se rio abiertamente de este último comportamiento del nipón y todavía cuando el otro lado estaba desconectado seguía teniendo una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Aunque sabía que estaba mal, jugar con los nervios de su amigo era divertido.

Al no tener nada más para hacer, checó su celular, notando un nuevo mensaje del remitente misterios(amente coreano).

 _Te pido cordialmente que la borres._

Arqueando una ceja, admiró durante unos cuantos segundos la forma en la que estaba redactado el texto. Parecía demasiado… um… ¿cómo decirlo? Parecía haber sido redactado por un robot. Así, plano, sin sentimientos y absurdamente cordial.

De no ser porque parecía completamente en serio en cuanto a querer que borraran la foto mencionada, Phichit estaría riéndose en ese momento. Fue quizá cuestión de minutos lo que tardó su mente en conectar la foto con la seriedad del remitente, el nombre del remitente en letras ilegibles, y finalmente, su memoria aunque buena, perezosa en ocasiones. Al haber ocurrido aquello, tecléo rápidamente.

 _Ah… seung?_

La respuesta que recibió no hizo más que responder lo que ya era más que obvio.

 _Sí. ¿Podrías por favor, hacer lo que pedí?_

Aunque sabía que no podría verle desde el otro lado de la pantalla, no pudo evitar encogerse de hombros y después responderle.

 _x q? es solo una foto._

No se sorprendía que la respuesta del coreano viniese rápida y eficaz.

 _No me gusta que invadan mi privacidad._

Phichit no pudo evitar soltar una risa, todavía sabiendo que no le escucharía del otro lado.

 _y q me daras si la borro? pienso q tienes un perro hermoso_

Al decir aquello, le pareció que el usuario se había desconectado.

Soltando un suspiro, se metió a su app de Instagram, y después de admirar unos cuantos minutos a la foto, terminó borrándola. Inmediatamente, recibió un texto de Seung.

 _Muchas gracias._

* * *

Sé que deben estar muy OoC, pero… bueno, la wikia de Seung no tenía nada de nada. O bueno, no lo que considero un artículo grande (sé que no es culpa de los editores, ya que no hay mucha información de muchos personajes secundarios pero… eso es para después). Igual, Eny, espero que te guste.~ (después de dormir escribo los otros dos, sé que es más tarde donde estás pero…)

―gem―


End file.
